I want Sirius
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Remus ran a hand over his face. How do you explain death and murder to a seven year old? Remus babysits Dora after Sirius' arrest.


The street was empty.

Every house was deserted; their inhabitants had left to celebrate. Remus walked slowly down the warm footpath as the evening sun shone on his face. He had no reason to celebrate. No, the only reason he was out tonight was so he could say goodbye to a sweet little girl- he didn't really want her to see him in the state he was planning on getting in.  
counting the letter boxes, he arrived outside a small, brick house, with warm, yellow light spilling into the shaded yard. Sighing, Remus made his way up to the white door.

A red eyed, tired looking Andromeda Tonks welcomed him in.

"Thank you for coming, Remus…I know you probably don't really want to be here, but I just couldn't think of anyone else she'd listen to."

"Don't worry its fine." Remus lied. Of course he didn't want to be here. His best friends had just died, and Sirius was in Azkaban…

Stepping inside he could see a small, huddled form at the bottom of the stairs. _Poor thing_, he thought. _She doesn't even know what's going on… _

"She won't be much trouble Remus, but if you could get her in bed a bit earlier, that would be fantastic. These late night screaming matches have been doing my head in."

"Screaming matches?" Remus asked. That wasn't like her…

"She wants to see him. Of course, it's out of the question… but she doesn't like to give in."

"No. she doesn't." Remus gave a small grin as Ted Tonks came to the door.

"Ah, Remus thanks so much for this… Dromeda and I haven't had a chance to get out in a while… how are you holding up?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, thanks…" Remus answered, moving out of the way so they could leave. "Hope you have a nice time out."

"We shouldn't be back too late… if we're not back by midnight, feel free to take the spare room for the night… and Thanks again, Remus." Andromeda smiled.

"No problem."

Remus' plastic grin faded as the door swung shut. Sighing again, he walked over to the huddled child at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Nymph."

The little girl didn't respond, except to grow her brown hair a little longer, so it covered her face. Remus crouched down so he was at eye level.

"How are you?" he asked quietly. She looked up, glaring.

"I want Sirius." She mumbled, before looking away.

"I know you do honey, but he's not here right now." Remus said gently, pushing her hair behind her ears. Scowling, she shook her head, letting her hair fly around, to rest over her face again.

_Merlin, this could take a while._

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked. She shook her head. "You sure? I've got some chocolate…" she shook her head again._ It's going to be a long night…_

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Sirius."

"Nymph, honey… you know Sirius can't come round anymore." He said, rubbing his temple. This wasn't what he needed right now…

"I heard Mum and Dad talking about him." She muttered. Remus paled.

"Really? What did you hear?"

She looked up, and Remus could see her eyes glistening with tears. "Did he, Remus? Did he really kill Prongs? And Lily-" her voice caught in her throat. Swiftly, Remus moved round to sit next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. "He didn't do it, honey. But… well, everyone thinks he was responsible. He told you-know-who where to find them, you see."

Nymphadora looked at him. "I don't want him to have done that." She said quietly, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Remus wiped it away.

"Me neither honey."

"Do you think he did? You said everyone thinks… do you?"

_She's more perceptive than I thought. _Remus shrugged. "I don't want to think that. But it looks like he did."

"But it only looks that way. Mum said he didn't have a trial."

Remus couldn't help grinning. "You're a cheeky wee thing, aren't you? Eavesdropping on your parents… but you're right, he didn't have a trial."

"Why not?"

"Because there was a street full of witnesses who said they saw him… kill Peter, Nymph. There wasn't much point in a trial after they interviewed them all."

"But they could have been wrong."

"That many people don't get things wrong, sweetheart."

"They were muggles. They don't know real magic when they see it!" she cried.

"I know honey… but when the street cleared, he was alive and Peter wasn't."

"Maybe Peter was faking."

Remus ran a hand over his face. _How do you explain death and murder to a seven year old?_

"I don't think so sweetie. Peter never was too good at faking."

"Do you want Sirius to have done it?" Nymphadora cried, standing up, tears dribbling down her face. "Do you want him in Azkaban for the rest of your life? Don't you care about him at all?"

"Of course I don't want that Nymph, you know I care-"

"You've got a funny way of showing it." She growled.

_She's got the Black anger streak in her._

"Nymphadora Tonks, you listen to me." He pulled her onto his lap. "Of course I care about Sirius, but I can't change what's happened, and what he's done. And neither can you. Maybe he should have gotten a trial; maybe you should have been able to see him before he went. But that's not what happened." He looked out the small window._ None of this would have happened if I hadn't been bitten. _ "None of this would have happened if I wasn't so god damned foolish…" he muttered.

"It's not your fault." A small voice brought him back to reality. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Moony."

"Yeah… thanks sweetie."

She smiled, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, rocking her as she cried. _ Let it out. It's going to be okay…_

She fell asleep in his arms. Smiling softly and humming to himself, Remus scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. She looked so peaceful, now…

As he tucked her covers around her, her eyes blinked open. "Remmy…" she muttered.

"I'm here, sweetie." Remus whispered, kissing her forehead. She smiled.

"Stay?"

Remus grinned. "Sure thing. Now you go back to sleep." He lay back beside her on her small bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't say goodbye, not now. She needed him. And he needed her too. Goodbye wasn't what she needed to hear right now.

"Sleep tight, Nymph. I love you."

**A/N: pure fluff, kinda but not really. Not really at all, actually. Just the end. Anyway, i'm rambling… review, share the love! 3**


End file.
